


The Kitty to his Chat

by natinettie



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adorable, Chat Noir is exasperated a lot, Cosplay, F/M, Fluff, Its the good shit, Kinda, Marichat, Marinette revels in this, blushy blushy, cute as hell, exasperated garbling, first fic!!, heh, im getting ahead of myself with the tags lo siento, its probably rlly bad but oh well, kitty noir, mostly - Freeform, platonic, yeth pleth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-17
Updated: 2019-02-17
Packaged: 2019-10-30 04:58:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17822339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/natinettie/pseuds/natinettie
Summary: Chat let out an exasperated garbled mixture of some sort of suave pun and a high-pitched squeal. His hands frantically shot out in front of him, gesturing to her costume with a look of wonder.“H-How???” Chat finally managed to squeeze out.Marichat fluff ensues





	The Kitty to his Chat

“So, what do you think?”

Marinette gave a cutesy twirl, showcasing her full leather outfit to the equally leather-clad boy in front of her. Today is the third anniversary of the famous superheroes, Ladybug and Chat Noir. All of Paris celebrated today, merchandise being sold and displayed in windows across the city, various restaurants providing themed food, even the quaint Dupain-Cheng Bakery took part in the festivities, decorating every little cupcake and cookie to correspond to the miraculous heroes. Marinette made sure she would show her full support to her partner. Knowing that most people, unfortunately, saw him as the sidekick. She would prove that was definitely not the case.

She finished her flourishing spin, surprisingly without tripping, and returned back around to face Chat. She giggled at the sight of what his face had become. His tail was shot straight up, as if he were a lovestruck cat in an old cartoon. Warm, pink blush seemed to cover the span of his neck all the way up to the tips of his functioning ears. Chat let out an exasperated garbled mixture of some sort of suave pun and a high-pitched squeal. His hands frantically shot out in front of him, gesturing to her costume with a look of wonder.

“H-How???” Chat finally managed to squeeze out of his jaw-dropped mouth. Marinette let out a laugh, a little bashful at the praise she got from Chat, or well, what she hopefully assumed was praise.

“I just wanted to show some appreciation for my favorite Parisian superhero!” Marinette proudly exclaimed, and appreciate she did. She spent a whole month in advance planning this costume, buying much more leather than a normal teenage girl should be allowed to buy. 

She was especially proud of her craftsmanship as well, creating a more feminine version of the infamous black cat suit. Its girlish charm took form in knee-high sleek boots, which accentuated the curve of her hips that she happened to be incredibly proud of, never noticing how black looked so wonderful on her.

While Chat’s costume was a more rough leather, she instead chose something sleek and smoother. The tail was basically the same as the real thing, but with a heart-shaped buckle on the end. She also admired the little bell Chat had, choosing to use something similar for her costume, but instead with a pinkish gold color. 

She was a little bit wary with including a mask, the risk that Chat would recognize her masked bluebell eyes was a risk not worth taking, so she instead opted for a black cat-eye wing, making her already vibrant blue eyes pop even more.

To finish the look, she pulled her hair up into a high ponytail, something rarely seen from the half-chinese teen, and an old headband with stitched on cat ears. The bluenette stood with her hip cocked, a sassy smirk on her face as she tried to capture Chat’s personality as much as she could. She could barely hold in her laughter with how ridiculous this all was. Marinette couldn’t help but blush as Chat continued to stare at her like she was the sun, and she had just blinded him. She turned her head to the side, waiting for Chat to respond. He quickly shook his head as if he was removing himself from a trance, chuckling awkwardly.

Chat internally smacked himself for gawking at her for so long, like a creep, he scolded himself. Chat quickly tried to regain his remaining confidence, stepping closer to the leather-clad girl.

“I didn’t know you were such a fan, princess.” He smirked as he rang her bell, letting the sound resonate to attempt at covering the loud thump of his rapidly beating heart.

“Oh please, everyone is Ladybug on this day, I figured I would switch it up a little.” Marinette teased, twirling her tail as she saw Chat do on multiple occasions. She definitely couldn’t say the one of the other reasons she didn’t dress up as Ladybug, but Chat didn’t need to know the fine details.

He chuckled at that, he knew very well how popular his lovely lady was, not that he minded exactly. He intended to appreciate her every day of the year. But in this moment he could barely bring himself to think of his bugaboo, not when his adorable best friend was literally cosplaying as him??!! 

“Still, thank you for dressing up as me. Seriously, this must’ve taken you forever!” He knew Marinette very well, and he knew that she never took a project too lightly. She would spend days at her sewing machine perfecting all of her creations, from pattern placement to specific stitching, this girl was extremely detailed and gifted at what she did. Chat could even argue her skill rivaled his father, Gabriel Agreste, but he really did not want to think of his dad at the moment.

Marinette stopped twirling her makeshift tail, instead fidgeting with it in her gloved fingers, a bit bashful as she spoke, “I actually planned this a month in advance, I-I wanted it to be perfect.” She glanced up at Chat, finding his viridian cat-like eyes as wide as milk saucers.

“A whole month? Just to plan a Chat Noir costume for one day? For me?” Chat spewed out, his exasperation returning in full swing once again. He could barely believe that he had been in Marinette’s thoughts for a whole month! He couldn’t help but slightly blush at the thought.

“I know this costume is technically only for a day, but who’s to say I won’t become Paris’s next cat-themed superhero?” Marinette put a hand on her hip, the other hand tapping her chin thoughtfully, “I’m thinking Kitty Noir is a perfect name for me!” She giggled playfully, adding a Chat-like wink at the end. Chat was still questioning how his legs continued to function as normal and not completely fold over into a jello-y mess.

Suddenly, without thought, he wrapped his arms around her in a tight embrace, a small, happy purr erupting from his chest, making his sweet classmate giggle in his strong hold, wrapping her arms around him as well.

“Im taking this hug as a sign you really like the costume?” She teased, slightly muffled by his chest pressing into her cheek. He only nodded, his head falling forward to rest against her shoulder, despite the height difference. He eventually, and reluctantly, pulled back from the hug.

“Thanks again, Mari,” He smiled warmly at her, for once refraining from her usual nickname, “I also happen to think that you would make a pawsome superhero.” He added with a quirk of his brow. 

She chuckled and rolled her eyes at his classic telltail pun. “You’re welcome, kitty.”

**Author's Note:**

> My first Miraculous Ladybug fic! It's fairly short, but my brain cells can't take much more at 1 am. Request more prompts if you like my writing (??) and feel free to leave a critique or just a nice comment! i mean i guess u can hate but that wouldn't be very cash money of you


End file.
